Lawton
}} Lawton known as Lotten in the Japanese version, is the younger brother of Malcolm and the main antagonist of the Crashtown arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's second season. His name can also be spelled as Rotten due to the common confusion between "L" and "R" as confirmed in episode 89 (an episode that lists both spellings of the name in the same episode). Biography Lawton appears in Crash Town on his Duel Runner, right after the duel between Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler concludes. Yusei is surprised by the aspect of its Duel Runner, since it looks like a drilling machine. As Kalin is about to be sent to the mountains, Lawton then challenges Ramon to a duel. However, Lotten displays to be a powerful duelist, as he immediately defeats Ramon with a First Turn Kill. After defeating him, Lawton forces the members on Ramon´s group to surrender and join his family, threatening them with a guaranteed life of slavery should they consider otherwise. After Yusei, Kalin and Ramon are sent to the mountain as slaves, his brother declares that Crash Town is under their control. That same night, they have a big celebration in there, where Lawton notices that Yusei's Duel Runner is missing. Because of this, Lawton along with 2 other comrades, go to the mountain. They then encounter Yusei, Kalin, West and Nicko. As Yusei then stalls Lawton, while Kalin and the 2 kids try to escape, as they are now being chased by Malcolm´s guys. As then, Yusei challenges Lawton to a Turbo Duel inside the mountain. Their duel is fierce and extreme, as they both are quickly able to decrease each other's Life Points. Because of Lotten's Dynamite Wall, it ends inconclusively. When the duel ends, he throws dynamite at Yusei, Kalin, Nico and West and when it explodes, Yusei and Kalin fell off the mountain, while Nico and West are unconscious on the ground. Lawton takes them back to Barbara Town, renaming it Lawton Town after Barbara and him double cross Malcolm. Later, not satisfied with the number of workers in the mines, he and Barbara began forcing their henchmen to duel for their survival. To his and Barbara's horror, Kalin and Yusei returned to put an end to their tyrannical hold on Crash Town. It was agreed that Lawton would duel both Kalin and Yusei in a 2-on-1 handicap match as long as he started with an opening hand of 10 cards. Lawton managed to earn the opening move and summons Gatling Ogre while discarding enough cards to defeat them on his first turn. Though he successfully reduced Kalin's Life Points to 0, Kalin countered with Infernity Zero, a monster card that could be Special Summoned when Kalin's Life Points hit 0, preventing him from losing the duel as long as it remains on the field. Unfortunately, the monster would be destroyed if Kalin was hit with enough Life Point damage 3 separate times. Lawton manages to get 2 successful strikes on Kalin. However as the duel progresses with Lawton about to lose, he and Barbara attempt to make a final getaway but are stopped by Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. In one last attempt, Lawton detonates explosives in the city creating a diversion. Kalin gives chase on Yusei's Duel Runner and catches him in order to finish his last turn. Lawton, knowing his top card is a Spell Card that would render Infernity Death Gunman useless agrees to finish the duel. But Kalin uses the effect of Infernity Climber to draw this card instead of Bullet & Cartridge, using Infernity Death Gunman's effect, finishing off Lawton. After the duel finally ends, Lawton along with Barbara are taken into custody by Sector Security. Deck Lawton plays an Ogre Burn Deck which focuses on sending Spell and Trap Cards to the Graveyard in order to deal damage to his opponent. Like most residents of Crash Town, his cards have an Old West theme, but his cards reflect the most powerful artillery used in that era, including the Gatling gun and cannons. In the event that he doesn't finish off his opponents during the first turn, he uses monsters that seem to be more powerful evolutions of each other, which also have the effects of being able to Special Summon the previous stage if the more powerful stage is destroyed. He also seems to play a number of Trap Cards that can be activated while in the Graveyard, so he can still activate them while using them as "ammo" at the same time. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters